Sarah's Revenge on Jesse
by laxer00
Summary: After a long night's sleep, Sarah goes to Ethan's house and she decides that she wants to get revenge on Jesse for turning her into a blood sucking monster. How will this revenge plan turn out for Ethan and the gang?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no persons upon this story. ALL characters belong to the creator of My Babysitter's a Vampire's, Tim Burns.

By: laxer00

Chapter 1

Sarah woke up and walked to Ethan's house before school began in the morning. Benny was already there.

"He won't wake up." Benny spoke.

"Let me try to do it" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

She opened her mouth and- "khee!" she started.

"I'm AWAKE, I'm AWAKE." Ethan Shivered.

"How come whenever I try and wake you up, all you do is ignore me, but, when she tries to wake you, you're up like that?" Benny asked while snapping at the last two words.

"Because she can kill me anytime she wants and you wouldn't even kill a fly!" Ethan explained.

"True. It says here in this book that-"

" WE DON"T CARE!" Ethan and Sarah screamed.

A knock on the door arose.

"Hello? Ethan honey? Are you awake?" Ethan's mom asked.

"Yeah mom." Ethan replies.

"Alright well I have to take grandma back home tomorrow and Sarah will have to baby sit, ok?" Ethan's mom asked.

"I'm open at 5 tonight!" Sarah said at the wrong time in the moment.

"Sarah, is that you?" Ethan's mom asked.

"Umm, well, YES." Sarah says in return.

"How'd you get in? The alarm is on and all the doors are locked." Ethan's mom says.

"I got in-"

"In last night when I baby sat last night." Benny lied.

"Ok, well next time let me know if you and Ethan want to sleep over. I don't need random people running around all night in my house." Ethan's mom asked from Sarah.

"You idiot, I came in through the window. And now thanks to you, Ethan's mom probably thinks I'm a freak who run's around in the dark." Sarah fussed.

"Sorry, I panicked!" Benny said.

"Why? She asked about me, not you?" Sarah explained to Benny.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here. Mrs. Morgan kicked me out of the house for a week for killing her with computer facts." Benny told his friends.

"Wow." Ethan and Sarah jinxed.

The kids were all dressed for school except for Ethan. He went into the bathroom in his room and closed the door behind him. A conversation began going and Sarah talked through the door.

"So I just came because I wanted to tell you that I am planning revenge on Jesse for turning me into this blood-sucking creature." Sarah told Ethan.

"What, no. The last things you want to do are trying and go against the highest blood-sucker." Ethan said as he opened the door.

"Why is that? I thought you men like revenge, you are boys, right?" Sarah said curiously.

"Because before you moved here in fifth grade, Jesse was always picked on about his clothes and the way he talked. The, in middle school, his voice became deeper and he thought he was the biggest, toughest man alive. He would then beat on other kids, which helped him grow his strength." Ethan explained with a toothbrush in his mouth.

He sat the toothbrush in a jar and grabbed his backpack. The kids ran out of the front door so that Ethan's mom did not notice Benny.

Sara sat on a bench for a few minutes to rest and she accidentally butt dialed Jesse. He heard he talk about her revenge.

When they arrived at school, all I can say was that there was a bloody massacre about to begin-!

* * *

Did you enjoy? Well if so, review and tell me if you would like me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah's Revenge on Jesse

* * *

"So, planning to get, me back?" Jesse asked Sarah.

"How'd you know? Did you tell him Ethan?" Sarah asked while looking back-and-forth at Jesse and Ethan.

"No, I believe you butt dialed me." Jesse told Sarah.

"Oh my goodness!" Benny said as all of Jesse's friends began letting their fangs release.

"Run!" Ethan told the others and he dashed through the hallways.

"Why are you going for me?" Ethan asked the vampire's.

The boys just kept on "kheeing" until they had Ethan in a back corner, trapped.

"Step away from the geek." Sarah insisted that Jesse did.

"Hey?" Ethan said.

"No." Jesse's friends spoke.

"Do it or else!" Sarah said firmly.

"What are you going to do? What, go home and tell your mommy? Am I right boys?" Jesse teased with a back-and-forth smirk going from Sarah to his friends.

"No, I'm going to do this-GO!" Sarah said, cuing Ethan and Benny to throw the stink bomb.

Sarah quickly used her vampire speed and ran across the school, with Ethan and Benny behind, so that the bomb would not affect her.

"Ahhh, ga, ga, GO AND GET HER!" Jesse yelled at his guy friends, while he fell to the ground and began loosing conscious.

Back on the other side of the school, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny stopped running and looked back—"The coast is clear!" Sarah said a little disbelieving about it.

"Uh, I don't think so." Ethan said as he looked up from a book he was carrying that was about a babysitter who was a vampire.

"Hello, nice play over there!" One of Jesse's friends said.

"Thanks-you liked it-wasn't it cool?" Benny asked, stupidly

"Duhh, no it wasn't cool. And we like cool!" The same friend said.

"Well you want us to show you cool?" Benny asked, still being stupid.

"Nahh, how 'bout we show _you _cool!" The boy of Jesse's friend group said with a chuckle, tricking Benny again.

"Ok!" Benny said, continuing to be stupid.

Now, this is all I can say 'til next time. And sorry but this chapter is over. You must wait at least 3 days for my new chapter. Sorry!

* * *

Did you enjoy? Well if so, review and tell me if you would like me to continue!


End file.
